The Bloodied Prince Book 1: The Bloodied Snake and the Rise of Souls
by kinarth
Summary: First in a planed series my Muse Brought me. It is a Massive Multixover. This Story contains Wrong BWL, adopted Harry. Harry is adopted by Jason Blood, adoptive father of Raven Roth. An attempted kidnapping results in the two children to be sent to the world of Bleach. Current Crossover: Harry Potter, Bleach, and DC Comics. No Current Pairings. Ratings: T-M for cursing/Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own: Harry Potter, DC Comics, Teen Titans, and any other items I bring in.

Prologue/Chapter : the First Portal

Warnings: Wrong BWL. Maybe others to come.

_**Demons and magical items talking**_

**Spells**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, THE GREAT HALL, SORTING CEREMONEY.**

"Jeffery Potter!"

"Gryffindor!"

"We Got Potter! We Got Potter!" Shouted an excitable pair of ginger haired twins.

Jeffery, an 11 year old boy with shaggy black hair, an "S" shaped scar prominently displayed on his neck, walked slowly towards one of the four tables.

"Madeline Black."

A short eleven year old girl with long black haired girl walked slowly up to the stool which held the sorting hat.

"Ah, a large heart, loyal to your friends, not a bad mind either, but your ambition to get out of both your father's shadow and to get out a repugnant marriage contract. So, child, where do you wish to go?" asked the sorting hat, in a rough grandfather like tone.

"You let me choose?" asked Madeline.

"Why wouldn't I? Most children already have preconceived notions on where they want to go. Now, child, where would you like to go?" asked the sorting hat.

" Not Gryffindor."

"Not Gryffindor aye. Better be, Slytherin!"

As the Hat was removed from the small girls head, instead of the uproarious applause that greeted the previous first year, a deafening silence greeted her. Then one young man rose from the table under the green and silver banners. The young man, who was far back in the shadows near the entranceway, stood up from a throne like Chair, his hood raised, the only things visible, his startlingly dark emerald eyes, and his black hair that seemed to absorb all the light cast on it. He slowly began to clap as he approached the stage with the stool, sorting hat, and girl. As he approached, she noticed a hint of a lightning bolt shaped scar under a headband with a metal plate on it.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Lady Black." Said the man in black in a silky voice as he guided her off the stage. As he lead her to the table, a person with olive skin rose up from next to the black haired man's throne. This new dark haired olive skinned man held out his hand to the youth as he bowed, saying, "I Lord Apparent Zabini would like to welcome you to the House of Slytherin."

As he said this, the few pure blood mannerisms her father grudgingly taught her kicked in as she responded, "Well met Lord Zabini." And he responded with, "Well met Lady Black."

As he said this, he pulled out his wand, and at a nod from the other man, conjured a small throne like chair, decorated with both the Slytherin Crest and the Crest of the House of Black.

As Blaise pulled the chair out for her, the other black haired man helped her into the chair, bowing before as he introduced himself. "I Lord Apparent Blood, Godson of Etrigan the Bloody, welcome you to the House of Slytherin."

As he said this, Madeline's eyes widened, as she stammered back, "Well met Lord Blood."

As they both sat down, it dawned on her that she had just met the Prince of the Slytherins, and she had not only been greeted by a member of his court, his Chief Advisor, and also the Prince himself.

At the head table, Lord James Potter, Head of Gryffindor house and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, cursed as he watched his sons betrothed, his god daughter, be accepted by his former son, Harridan, into the dark house of snakes. James shuddered as he realized that he would be the one to tell Sirius that his daughter was a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2: The River

Disclaimer: I do not own: Harry Potter, DC Comics, Teen Titans, and any other items I bring in.

Prologue/Chapter: the First Portal

Warnings: Wrong BWL, I am an American, I have only been to Europe once and that was to Iceland, I give no guarantee on correct geography. I have not recently watched/read and of the recent comics and/or cartoons, so characters may seem OOC. Maybe other warnings to come.

_**Demons and magical items talking**_

**Spells/kido**

Chapter One: The Pickup and Drop off.

London England, Ten years prior to the Prologue

Jason Blood walked down the busy urban street along the river Thames, in a pair of black slacks, a dark colored shirt, a brown trench coat, and a brown fedora. As he passed a crowd outside Heathrow Airport, he looked out on the river, and he noticed a bundle of clothes, just floating down the middle of the river. When he saw the bundle, his inner demon, Etrigan, began to get antsy. When he looked down to the person next to him he saw his daughter, Raven Roth-Blood, he saw her staring at the bundle. As they watched, he could barely see a hand sticking up from the water. Jason turned to Raven and said, "Get the Police." As he said this, he handed her his trench coat and fedora. He then jumped from the guard rail into the river below. As he jumped, he looked up as a police whistle blew. After he hit the water and started swimming to the bundle, a splash alerted him that someone else was in the water. As he reached the bundle, a soaked police officer, missing his equipment belt, coat, and hat reached them and helped him keep the small child above the surface as a police boat screamed up the river, racing towards the trio. As the two men and small child were brought on board, the boat raced for the dock at Heathrow where Jason could see not only another police man, an ambulance, but also his daughter, who from a distance, had a worried expression on her face. As the boat pulled up, Jason and the soaked police officer carried the child to the waiting paramedics with a stretcher. As they laid the child down, Jason was nearly tackled to the ground by the blue haired girl that had wrapped herself in his coat, its tails dragging on the ground behind her as she wrapped her arms around his legs. As he assured the trembling girl that he was okay, the ambulance tore off, siren screaming as it raced away. As Raven slowly calmed down, a man in a suit approached them.

"I'm Detective Inspector Donovan." Said a white man who appeared to be in his late thirties "Do you know the boy sir?"

"No, my daughter and I saw him floating in the river, when I saw him struggling I went in after him." Said Jason. As the inspector walked away, Raven looked almost pleadingly to Jason.

"Inspector," called Jason.

"Yes Mr. Blood," said the inspector as he turned around.

"If the boy is homeless, or if he is to be removed from his current home," Jason started hesitantly, "I would like to adopt him."

The inspector looked surprised at this and asked, "Are you sure?"

At this, Jason nodded his head and said, "Yes, I am certain."

As he said this, the inspector let a relieved look pass across his face, as he gestured for Jason and Raven to follow him to his vehicle. After everyone had gotten in, the inspector drove off towards the hospital the ambulance had rushed off to.

Saint James Memorial Hospital, London, England 1 day later

As the boys eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was a kindly looking man with a very peculiar mustache sitting next to him, reading a book. As the man noticed that he was awake, h turned to the boy, "Hello there, how are you feeling?"

The boy looked down, and in a submissive hoarse whisper replied, "Good sir."

The kind man looked at the boy and asked him softly, "would you like some water?"

At this the boy nodded slowly, and the inspector stood up, and walked to the end table at the base of the bed, picking up the pitcher of water, and poured two cups of water. One of the cups had a big straw in it. As he gave the glass to the boy, the boy looked up hesitantly, so the man took a sip of water from his glass to show the boy that is was fine, and he spoke softly and before the boy could start chugging the water said, "Drink it slowly."

The boy ignored the kind man's advice and guzzled the water. After he finished the water, the man looked down at him and asked, "Is your throat feeling better now?"

After he said this, the child looked at him and nodded. At this the man smiled and asked him, "My name is Sean, what's yours?" At this question, the child looked ashamed and whispered something that Sean couldn't hear. "Can you say that again please?"

The child looked hesitant, but then said in a low, quiet voice, "Freak."

At this, the man looked aghast, "Tell me, have you ever gone to school?"

At the child's nod, the man asked, "And what did the teachers call you?"

Th boy paused, and slowly stated, as if recalling a distant memory, "Harridan." The boy said with a slight quaver in his scared voice, as if expecting punishment for saying his name.

"Okay Harridan, can you tell me who you used to live with?"

"Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia, in Surry." As he said this he looked as if he was waiting to be hit again.

"Well Harridan, can you tell me how you ended up in the river?" Asked Sean

At this the child looked conflicted, but hesitantly the child started, "My Uncle said we were to take a trip to America, and because Mrs. Figg couldn't watch me, he took me with them. Before we got to the airport, he stopped and led Dudley and me to the big bridge near a park. When we got to the railing, my uncle picked me up, he said something to Dudley, and then he threw me over the railing."

As Harridan said this, Sean looked murderous. When the boy had finished his story, he looked up and upon noticing Sean's expression, he shrank back in fear, clearly intimidated. When Sean saw this, he immediately schooled his expression, and then he asked, apparently out of the blue, "Harridan, do you want to be adopted?"

To the five year old, the question put him through a loop, his fear of being sent back to Uncle Vernon were quashed, but his fear of rejection for being a "freak," scared him. When Sean saw the look in the child's eyes, he paused, before standing up from his chair, causing the child to think that Sean was going to leave for good. When Sean saw this, he said to Harridan, "I have to talk to someone outside, I'll be in the hall if you need me." Sean then nodded to the child, and he walked out of the bland hospital room into the partially filled, bland hospital hallway.

_ Saint James Memorial Hospital, London, England, when Harridan woke up_

Raven was leaning on Jason after having falling to sleep, while Jason talked in a soft voice to his companions, the blond Dinah Lance, and the blond haired man, Kent Nelson. The pair of blond, incognito super heroes, having shown up for two reasons. Dinah, because she is Raven's adoptive aunt, and Kent, incase Etrigan needed to be subdued. As the newly arrived heroes spoke, Kent cast a wary glance around the hallway, stopping first on the closed hospital door, then to the sleeping child leaning on Jason, and finally to Jason himself.

"Are you sure that the demon reacted to the child?" asked Kent Nelson, the current partner to Nabu and the current Doctor Fate.

"Yes, I'm sure Kent. Believe me, I know when he reacts to something. However, it felt different than normal. Normally his reaction fells like a murderous rage, this time it felt like a protective feeling similar to what it felt like when I met Raven. Raven also reacted to him, like she was drawn to him. Also, when I helped get him out of the river, he felt too light for what appeared to be his age." As Jason finished, Sean walked out of the hospital room, closed the door, walked over to inspector Donovan, whispered something to him which made the inspector look very murderous, and then Sean walked over to the gathered heroes. As Sean walked forwards, Raven slowly awoke from her slumber. As Sean approached, he asked, "Mr. Blood, could you come with me."

Jason rose, following Sean into Harridan's hospital room. As Jason walked in, the overwhelming urge to protect arose from Etrigan, and as he looked at the child, Jason was drawn first to the startlingly green eyes, and then to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. As they both walked in, Harridan looked up, and when he saw Sean, he started relax, but when he saw Jason, he tensed up.

Sean noticed the tension, and he said, "Harridan, remember how asked you before I left if you wanted to be adopted?" At Harridans nod, he continued, "Harridan, meet Jason. He is the man that wants to adopt you. He has an adopted daughter named Raven. Harridan do you have any questions to ask him?"

At this, Harridan just looked at Jason, first observing his clothes and how he looked, and then Harridan look Jason in the eyes, and then harridan said the phrase that would change his life forever. "Yes, I want to be adopted by Jason." As he said this, Jason and Sean looked at each other and then at Harridan and then everyone smiled.

End Chapter Two.

A few things, I based Sean on Sean Connery on his role as Captain Ramius from "The Hunt for Red October." Next chapter, which will be posted after I type the barebones and my muse helps expand it. One more thing, (Thank you Uncle) if anyone can tell me where I can find the Bleach Anime online, I will be very thankful, I have only been able to see the movie "Memories of Nobody" on Netflix, but they removed that from instant watch. And finally, please Review.

Kinarth Out.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Karakura

Disclaimer: I do not own: Harry Potter, DC Comics, Teen Titans, and any other items I bring in.

Chapter 1: the First Portal

A/N: this chapter will introduce the bleach world, and it will also be the end of the prologue, which I suspect some of you will rejoice about.

Warnings: Wrong BWL. Some characters may seem OOC. The same will apply to the bleach characters, because I have not seen everyone in action quite yet when I started typing this on the 26th. Maybe other warnings to come.

5 years since the last chapter, Blood Mansion, somewhere in the UK.

The now ten year old Harridan Blood, awoke with a start when a sharp shrill scream broke the once tranquil night. As he popped his head out of his bedroom door, he saw a pair of red robed figures move out of Raven's bedroom, with the shorter of the two caring an unconscious Raven over his shoulders. When Harridan saw this, a scream of rage emerged from his lips as he charged at the robed figures. As he approached the two, the short one who was holding Raven turned towards Harridan, and pushed his arm, palm out towards the child and muttered something. Harridan slowed down, but was not pushed back like the figure expected. When Harridan felt the resistance, he screamed out something that put robed figures on edge. "Jason! Etrigan! Help!" at this, the shorter red robed figure said in a silky, snake like hiss, "We only need her to rescue the master, kill the boy." The taller red robed figure started forward hesitantly, but both figures spun around as a yell of "Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the Demon, Etrigan!" As the yell faded, the shorter red robed figure moved to face the child again, but he ran into the short, silver dagger held by Harridan. As he collapsed, with Raven slumping on top of Harridan, he drew a glass flask that held a dark purple concoction, which he then smashed onto Raven. Raven screamed as she was drawn into the dark purple, almost black, vortex like portal. The other figure, the tall red robed one, knelt down to face Harridan, who was clutching the ground to prevent from being sucked in, and asked "Do you want the ability to save your sister?" Rhe red robed figure took the boys hardened eyes and stiff nod told him all he needed to know. The figure nodded, coughed up blood, and then he poked the boy in the forehead, which unknowingly to Harridan, opened his magical coils. As the red robed figure collapsed, Harridan opened his mouth in a soundless scream as he was pulled into the portal. As Etrigan barreled down the hallway towards the two slumped over red robed figures, the portal closed without a sound, leaving no physical markings that it had even been there.

An Alleyway in Karakura Town, 8:00 PM.

As the dark purple portal appeared in the alley, it first dumped the blue clad body of a grey girl, and then, a moment later, the body of a boy landed next to her. As the two began to stir, a scream ripped through the air. As the two children started awake, a monstrous roar broke through the air. As the two children watched, an at first translucent mass walked through the alley the children were huddled in. as the mass became less translucent and more visible, a sharp scream erupted as the mass became visible to the children. They screamed as a monster with a dark blue body, white shark like body, appeared with what appeared to be the lower half of a man's body sticking out of the monster's open mouth. As the children screamed, they both clutched their foreheads, Raven grasping the jewel on her brow line, and Harridan holding his scar. As the children screamed in terror, a little burst of light leaked out between their fingers. As the light escaped, the screams turned from terror to pain as the light burst out, and then went out. As the light escaped, the monster stiffened, and it turned towards the two children, a line of drool began to drip from the monsters masklike mouth. As the monster approached, a pair of blurs raced by either side of the monster, blocking the monster from seeing the two children. As the two figures appeared, the arms of the monster fell off, disappearing into particles. As the monster screamed, the two figures darted forward again, and when they reappeared in the exact same spots they were before, the monster fell into four separate pieces, disappearing into particles as the shorter figure, wielding a katana moved to perform a konso on the two children, the taller figure observed, and upon seeing something startling, exclaimed to his partner, "Ne Rukia, they don't have chains." As the smaller figure turned, her violet colored eyes flashing with first annoyance and then surprise as she realized her orange haired companion was right. As the two shinigami stared at the now unconscious children, they were joined by a black cat, who upon seeing the children, jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder, and then it assumed what appeared to be a meditative pose, and then it said in a deep baritone voice, "Take them to the shop." As the cat said this it stared pointedly first at Ichigo and then at Rukia. The two shinigami looked at each other, then at the children, the back to each other. The two shrugged, moving over to the children each of them picking up one of the children, and then along with the cat who had jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder, and then all three of them blurred out of the alleyway.

End Chapter Three.

A few things, I apologize for not updating earlier this week, I did three stupid things, I forgot my notebook, my flash drive, and my laptop when I went out of town on Sunday. I also apologize for the short chapter, this was that was in my notebook, and my muse is currently wandering with a random bunny in a field of wheat in Wyoming. Next, I finished this today, with only having watched part of the first episode of bleach so I apologize for any OOCness. And finally, I wish to ask, please will someone be my Beta, Please?

Also thank you to all who reviewed, Animecenter-TV is the site i will be using to watched the anime

Read and Review.

Kinarth out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone, this is not a real update, this is only me warning you that I will be without access to the computer for the next week so my next update will be next week at the earliest. If anyone would like to beta my story, or would like to help me do anything with the story, please either Pm me, or send me an email at you could also leave a review to get the message to me.

Upcoming warnings, updates will be sporadic in august as I am gone for about half of the month with no access to any electronic device besides a corded phone and my phone card.

Sorry for the inconvenience

Kinarth Out.


End file.
